Field
The disclosure relates to a communication system that facilitates access to a secure portal for privileged communications to/from inmates in a correctional facility.
Background
Correctional facilities provide inmates with the ability to communicate with others by way of phone, video communication, email, or text. In general, inmates have a diminished right to privacy such that these communications are monitored. However, certain communications, including those with investigators, attorneys, and doctors, should not be monitored because the communications are either covered under privacy rights or, if made public, could endanger inmates or others.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.